The Sons of Hades
by TeenFandomDork39
Summary: Harry Potter learned he was wizard at 8 years old, and that his father was really Hades, Lord of the Underworld. He gets trained at both Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Camp Half Blood, but just when he's settled in at school, he finds out he has a brother and sister. Bad things happen, but at least his next 6 years at school will go okay, right? AU
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, Harry!" A horse-faced woman screeched. "We're going to be late. Wake up!" She said, rapping sharply on the door of the cupboard under the stairs. In her haste to leave, she did not hear the drawn out sigh of scrawny, eight year old Harry James Potter. The abused and supposed "troublemaker," that resided in Number 4 Private Drive.

Rolling out of bed, the black-haired boy quickly crammed broken, rounded glasses on his face as he stretched and began to dress. Knowing how his day was going to go, the boy's brilliant green eyes dimmed slightly behind his glasses. Grimacing, he opened the cupboard door and walked out.

"Ready, Aunt Petunia!" Harry called out, not expecting an answer. As he walked into the kitchen, he was shocked to say the least. A man in a wheelchair was arguing heatedly with Petunia Dursley, with a taller man quietly standing off to the side, his blue eyes twinkling madly behind half-moon spectacles.

"No! I refuse to have that _freak_ go anywhere near that dratted school!" She shrieked. Hearing her insult him, once more drove a stab of hurt and anger into Harry's heart. In his fury, the shadows darkened slightly, curling around his feet. In that moment, the forks and spoons on the table began to tremble as well.

"I'm not a freak." Harry said, his voice filled with anger. Petunia just sneered at him.

"Yes you are. You're just like my cursed sister and her husband! Unnatural, that's what you are. To think, my parents, always adoring sweet, perfect Lily!" Harry began to retort, but was cut off by the guest.

"Ah, Harry, my boy! I've been expecting you. I'm Mr. Brunner." The stranger in the wheelchair said serenely. "We certainly must have a chat, dear child."

Harry just looked at him warily, all traces of fury gone. "Excuse me sir, but why exactly should I trust you?" He asked curiously. The man's expression quickly sobered.

He opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. Harry quietly observed the troubled look on Mr. Brunner's face. Before he got a chance to speak, however, the other man jumped in.

"Hello Harry." The man greeted. "I am Albus Dumbledore. I'm afraid that Mr. Brunner and I have much to talk to you about. Mainly concerning your true parentage, which is currently of the utmost importance for you to learn, as we would like you to remain safe, Mr. Potter." He said cheerfully. "If we might all enjoy a nice talk in your sitting room?" Albus Dumbledore inquired, directing the question toward Petunia, who had remain silent after Mr. Brunner had spoken.

"I refuse to let a freak remain in my house." She hissed at the men before her. Dumbledore, however, took this all in stride, smiling lightly.

"Ah, yes. I thought it might come to this. But after careful correspondence between the two of us," he gestured to himself and Mr. Brunner, "we have found out that Harry is much more than we originally thought. As previously stated, we have found shocking information concerning his parentage."

After we speak, if Harry so wishes, he can take leave with us and continue his learning in a protected environment with other children like him. Until he gets his letter, that is. In that event, I would send a trusted person to collect him and bring him to get his supplies." He stated calmly.

"Now if we may speak?" Mr. Brunner more-or-less ordered. Harry and Petunia nodded numbly as they digested the information they had just received. They led the way to the sitting room, Harry sinking into the couch gratefully.

"Now normally you would learn this from your parents, or in the summer of your eleventh year, but considering some compromising information, you will learn it now. Please remain seated, as this may come as a shock to you. You are wizard, Harry." Dumbledore said gently, before continuing.

"As of recently, we have discovered that James Potter was not your father, however much you look the part, and however deeply the deceit was woven. Your mother, Lily, belonged to the Wizarding World, while you father belonged to the world of Greek Gods. You are what is called a demigod, the offspring of a mortal and god. We are not yet sure who your father is, but if you wish to come to Mr. Brunner's camp for demigods, you may very well be claimed. If not, you will have to fend for yourself against the monsters that are bound to attack you as soon as you exit this house for any period of time. We can also tell you more of what we have unearthed about James and Lily."

Harry sat on the couch, in complete disbelief. He was a demigod wizard, might have siblings, and his father, a god, was still alive. With that, he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up, groaning, his head aching.

"Are you okay Harry? You've had a bit of a nasty shock I'm afraid." Chiron said.

"You're Aunt said that it would be best for you to attend Camp Half-Blood year round. Although, she phrased it quite differently." He informed the boy, wincing in remembrance.

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Yes, Petunia has always been a jealous girl. I'm sorry to say that stuck with her into adulthood. She was very cruel to her sister as a consequence, rejecting everything to do with our world. I remember her writing a letter to me asking to come to Hogwarts. But as a muggle, I'm afraid I was unable to accept her request." Sighing deeply, he offered the dazed, confused boy a hand.

"You'd best pack your things Harry. For later today you will be leaving to America with Chiron. He is a centaur that goes by the name of Mr. Brunner when he is to be amongst mortals. He will take care of you, and I wish you the best of luck. That being said, I should take my leave. As Headmaster, I have much to get done, as the students should be arriving at Hogwarts soon enough. I expect to see you soon." He said, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry nodded mutely, uncertain about what was to follow. But one thing he really noticed was the fact that he might never have to see the Dursleys again. With a small smile, he turned and went to his cupboard, packing the few items he had in a small rucksack.

Looking around slowly, he noticed the spiders, the dirty, old mattress, and marks from his time there. Gladly, he closed the cupboard for the last time, hoping never to see it again.

Walking up to Chiron, he held his small rucksack firmly, and stood next to the centaur. In a small voice, he asked, "Where am I going?"

Chiron smiled down at the young boy sadly. "You are going to a camp where you will meet other people like you. There are plenty other children of the gods, so you won't be alone. It will be like your home, until you go off to school. Since we don't know who your father is, you'll be placed in the Hermes cabin. He is the god of thieves and travelers, so he easily accepts new campers. Once you're claimed by your godly parent, you'll be moved to that cabin."

Harry nodded solemnly, green eyes wide. Taking Chiron's hand, he braced himself for what was to come. In a flash, the room disappeared, and all was dark. Harry felt like he was being sucked through a tube, squeezed uncomfortably. Barely a minute later, he was standing on a porch, in front of a dark-haired, pot-bellied man, wearing a very loud, leopard print shirt.

"So this is the little brat you were sent to fetch, eh, Chiron?" The man said, unimpressed.

Chiron nodded, frowning slightly. "Yes. This is Harry Potter. Harry, meet Dionysus, God of Wine."

"Hello Sir." Harry mumbled quietly, avoiding the god's gaze, tugging on Chiron's sleeve gently. Before the centaur can say anything else, a young girl walked up to the trio. With blonde hair, and startling grey eyes, Harry was immediately curious.

"Ah, Annabeth! Can you show Harry here around Camp? Introduce him to Luke too, as he'll be staying in the Hermes cabin for now." The girl nodded, and waited for Harry to join her, before walking on. As she spoke, she gestured to the different areas. Naming the cabins, she stopped in front of what was supposed to be the Hermes cabin, where he would be staying, and the Athena cabin.

"She's my mother." Annabeth explained. Moving on, she warned him, and advised him. "I'd watch out for the Ares cabin if I were you," she pointed to an ugly red cabin. "Their father is the god of war. The Hermes cabin in better, but you'll have to watch your pockets." With that, she continued the tour, talking about the lessons, Pavilion, arena, forest, and other areas.

"So," Annabeth said. "I think that's all there is that you need to know. I'll walk you to your cabin though, and introduce you to Luke, the Head counselor." She blushed slightly at his name, but walked on.

As they got near the cabin, Harry decided to start talking.

"Thanks for everything. I'm not used to being treated like this." He told her quietly, looking up to meet her gaze. "My Aunt and Uncle think I'm a freak, and my cousin Dudley bullies me. The only things I've ever really know is Surrey, and my cupboard."

She was silent for a minute, before saying, "You deserved better. Everyone should be treated like a human being. I'll be your friend if you want."

Harry smiled happily, nodding. He didn't say much else, but it didn't matter, since they had reached the cabin. "Luke!" Annabeth called out, opening the door to let Harry in. An older, sandy haired boy appeared, grinning. "Annabeth! Who is this?" He said, noticing Harry.

"This is Harry Potter. He's a new camper that Chiron picked up from Britain. Undetermined." She specified.

Luke grinned widely at him. "Hey, Harry. I'm Luke, son of Hermes, and Head counselor. Since it's so full in here, we have to take what space we can. Meaning, you get some essentials, and pick a spot on the floor to spread out your sleeping bag, until you get claimed."

He nodded in understanding. "It's okay, I'm used to it." Luke frowned, but didn't question it.

On her way out, Annabeth stopped, hand on the door. "Oh, and Harry? Capture the Flag is tomorrow. Luke can explain it to you."

"So what do I do exactly?" Harry asked as he got fitted for armor and a weapon.

"Well, it's really simple. There are two teams, usually with the Ares and Athena cabins leading. Two war gods against each other, basically. So depending on which team you're on, you're given a position, and try not to get maimed or killed. Usually newbies are given the job of guarding the flag." Luke said cheerfully, tying on Harry's breast plate.

"Now, let's go find you a weapon. We've got swords, daggers, bow and arrows, spears, you name it. Here, take this." He said, handing him a long sword. Immediately, Harry's arms were weighed down and he stumbled. Luke plucked it out of his hands quickly.

"Okay, so not that one. Here, try this out." He handed him a long dagger, which the younger boy held clumsily.

"No." Luke muttered, taking it back. As Luke rummaged around, looking at different weapons and judging them, Harry spotted a long, black sword and dagger lying together in a corner, covered in dust.

Picking them up, he balanced them perfectly in both hands, swinging the sword slightly. As he was testing them out, Luke came back, dropping the bow and arrow he'd picked up moments before. Staring in shock, he watched Harry, gaping. Closing his mouth and stepping over the forgotten weapons, he approached the boy, with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Only children of Hades are supposed to be able to wield Stygian Iron." He said in awe. "C'mon, we've got to go see Chiron. _Now_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's what I'm thinking. If you guys are okay with it, I'm going to keep Nico as gay, and hook him up with someone. I don't ship Solangelo as much as Percico and Valdangelo, but I don't want to break up Percabeth or Caleo. But I could make it so Percy and Annabeth break up, or Calypso and Leo never meet. I also think I'm going to have the Hades cabin pop up sooner, since his kids are awesome. Should Bianca still be a Hunter? There are going to be a few more chapters to get the important stuff out of the way before we head to Hogwarts, so hold on a bit longer. I'm skipping the actual Capture the flag game, but there'll be mentions of it later on. Next chapter is meeting Percy.**

** The timeline for the story is like this:**

**Annabeth (11) and Harry (8).**

**Harry (9) and Percy (12) meet in The Lightning Thief.**

**Harry (11) and Nico (10).**

**Harry (11) and Bianca (14).**

**To everyone who reviewed, thanks loads.**

Daughter of Death and Magic: **Thanks a bunch for reviewing. I really liked yours, it made me laugh. Since you're so cool, if you want, you can get a character in my story. I'll even have the Stoll brothers get you some pandas from !**

**Comment away everyone! Help me out here. This is my first fanfiction story.**

Harry was confused. All he'd done was pick up sword and dagger that he'd thought looked cool. Now he was being dragged to see Chiron? He had heard what Luke had said about the Stygian Iron, whatever that was, and the children of Hades. But what was so bad about that?

He stumbled a bit, unused to the weight of a sword, dagger, and armor. The older boy didn't notice, insistently dragging the 8 year old towards what he had found out was called the Big House. On the porch, Dionysus and Chiron were playing a game, the Wine God holding a can of Diet Coke in one hand. As they approached, Mr. D grinned, apparently having won the game. Chiron smiled tolerantly, when he noticed Luke and Harry.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He said, concern coloring his voice. Luke nodded wordlessly, gesturing to the black sword and dagger strapped to Harry's skinny waist. The centaur's face paled, eyes darkening.

"Harry, do you know why Luke brought you here?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"Sixty years ago, the brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made an agreement. You see, their children had grown too powerful. In World War II, the children of Zeus and Poseidon sided together, against the children of Hades, chaos following. Finally, they agreed that they would not sire any more children. The pact has been upheld since. With the exception of Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. Until now, it was thought that the brothers Poseidon and Hades has kept their side of the deal. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Chiron asked the young boy gently. Harry shook his head slowly, thinking about it.

Chiron sighed, his face grim. "Harry, the sword and dagger you now wield are made of a special material called Stygian Iron. That means it was forged in the Underworld, it the River Styx. Only children of Hades are supposed to be able to use those kind of weapons." Harry nodded, his face full of understanding.

"My dad is Hades?" He asked in a small voice, excited, but terrified. Chiron only sighed again.

"I'm not sure. It is quite possible that the sword and dagger are a sign from Hades himself, but it is not the usual method of claiming. However—"He started to speak again, but was cut off by an eerie light. Floating above Harry's head was dark, glowing helmet. Chiron frowned deeply, but kneeled to the floor in the centaur form. Behind Harry, Luke bowed too. Harry looked up, curious.

"Hail, Harry Potter. Son of Hades, King of the Underworld, and Lord of the Dead."

"Luke? What just happened?" Harry asked innocently, confused at the boy's cold demeanor.

"You were claimed by Hades. End of story." He replied shortly. Luke strode ahead, making it difficult for Harry to keep up. Harry frowned, hurt. _I guess even in this world I'm a freak. No one wants me, not even other demigods_, he thought gloomily, eyes downcast. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice that Luke had stopped walking, until he walked right into him. Luke turned around, sighing, before kneeling before him. He opened his mouth to speak, looking conflicted.

"Harry, have you heard of Thalia's pine?" The raven-haired boy shook his head.

"It started when I ran away from home. On my journey, I met a girl. Her name was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. We traveled, eventually meeting Annabeth and taking her under our wing. Then one day, we came across a satyr named Grover, who brought us to here to Camp. But the thing is, your father sent monsters to hunt us. Thalia held them off as we reached the border, trying keep us safe." His eyes glazed over, before hardening.

"She sacrificed her life for us, and as she died, her dad turned her into a pine tree to protect the barrier forever." Harry nodded, eyes sad. He looked up at Luke, eyes shining with a silent promise.

"I'm not my father." He whispered, just loud enough for the older boy to hear him. Luke nodded, a small smile crossing his face, before he straightened up.

"Well then," He said cheerily. "Let's head back to the cabin. Hades doesn't have a cabin, so it looks like you're stuck with us Hermes kids. We're with the Athena kids tonight for Capture the Flag, so you might want to stick with guard duty. We don't want the Ares kids to maim you!"


	4. Architecture and a Pseudo Big Brother

Huffing and jogging, face red, Harry struggled with his armor. Racing to catch up with Luke, Harry panted. Coming to a halt and skidding into a surprisingly lean (not bulky with muscles like the others) Hephaestus camper. "Woah, slow down there shrimp!" The stranger laughed, steadying Harry so he didn't fall over. His mischievous brown eyes sparkled as he crouched to Harry's height. "You alright there kiddo?" He asked. Harry nodded, blushing slightly. The boy wasn't much older than him, with a mixture of curly and straight brown hair, that was the result of an obviously failed attempt with a straightener. A pale hand waved in front of Harry's face, and he blushed, giggling slightly. "I'm okay."

"Well, Okay," he said teasingly, "my name's Dan. I know I don't look like it, but my dad's Hephaestus. So, shrimp, where ya heading?" He asked, with a cheeky smile. "I was trying to catch up with Luke, he said he'd help me train. I had trouble using my sword during Capture the Flag, so he said we'd work on it today. Annabeth promised to help me use my dagger." Harry told him, doing his best to look older. After a moment, Harry tilted his head to the side a bit, a funny look on his face. "Dan?" The older boy simply hummed in askance. "Did you know the when you smile, your dimple looks sad?" Harry asked, reaching out and poking at the two freckle next to Dan's dimple. Dan looked baffled for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "Well," he said, calming down, a grin still on his face, "that's the first time someone's said THAT."

Straightening up, Dan offered his hand to the eight-year-old. "C'mon, shrimp, let's go find your new teachers."

**~\x/~**

Three months since he'd arrived at camp, and Harry was sitting on the dock by the lake, swinging his feet as he munched on a grilled cheese sandwich. Dan had become a close friend, and a big brother figure. Earlier that morning, Luke had jogged up to the duo, plucking Harry off from his place on Dan's back, the older boy having decided to give Harry and impromptu piggy back ride. Dan pouted for a moment, before laughing. "Hey Luke, what's up?" He asked. Harry nodded and gave the blonde a curious look. "Well," Luke grinned, "I heard that Travis and Connor pranked Mr. D this morning. So since it isn't safe to go into the Pavilion, I asked a wind nymph for a favor, and I thought you two and Annabeth might want to join me on a picnic." He said, smirking.

Dan and Harry both laughed, and agreed. So as he chatted and ate with his three friends on the dock, a thought struck him and he chewed his lip. Annabeth had found out his parentage a month after he'd arrived, and after a few days of the cold shoulder, Harry's hurt looks, and a talk with Luke, she'd accepted him again. But Harry still hadn't told Dan.

"Danny?" Harry piped quietly. The older boy didn't really like the name Danny, thinking it was too childish for him, but he accepted it from Harry, rolling his eyes affectionately when Harry first used the name. "Yeah, kiddo?" He replied, taking a sip from the Cokeacola Luke had snuck in. "I'm not undetermined, my dad's Hades." Harry whispered, flinching, waiting for rejection. Dan choked, spitting out his drink. "A-are you telling me I've been calling the child of the _Lord of the Dead, _shrimp?!" He exclaimed. Harry just nodded mutely. Dan pondered it for a moment. "Well he hasn't killed me yet. So I'm going to assume he doesn't mind that I've basically adopted you." Dan said, shrugging, before going back to eating. Harry's eyes widened, but a small smile crept over his face, and he joined in the conversation again, feeling content. He was with family.

**~\x/~**

"Mr. D?" Harry asked nervously. He'd been sleeping in the Hermes cabin for half a year, and while he didn't mind too terribly, it was starting to gnaw at him, knowing he wasn't in his dad's cabin. Knowing his dad didn't even _have _a cabin was another blow. He was almost nine, and a precocious child. But he was still a kid. So when an idea lit up in his head, he went to Dan and Luke first. After talking it over, he went to Annabeth to see if she wanted to help. Her eagerness about the architecture strengthened his resolve, and he asked the three to come with him to talk to Mr. D.

The god of Wine just grunted, grape colored eyed glancing at him with boredom. "Yes?" He drawled, rolling his eyes. "I'd like to propose an idea. I prayed to my dad and he approves, but his word doesn't hold any weight, since he isn't an Olympian." Harry said, reciting the speech Annabeth had coached him with. Slight interest entered the god's eyes, but he just nodded for the death brat to continue.

"I want a cabin for my dad and his kids, somewhere I can rightfully sleep. But I also want to be able to have a connecting wing of the cabin for visitors and children of the Underworld, and allies who don't have a cabin. Dad told me in a dream that some Hecate kids and others are just shoved into the Hermes cabin, and everyone who is unclaimed or doesn't have a cabin has to sleep on the floor. We want a Hades cabin, and we want you to bring it to Mr. Z. Dad said he will offer a favor to you if you help to the best of your ability. Within reason." Harry amended, taking a big gulp of air from talking so fast.

A calculating look entered Mr. D's eyes as he turned the idea over in his head. "Okay, brat. I'll bring it up with Father and see what I can do. But whether it works out or not, you and Corpse Breath owe me." He stated. Harry nodded.

**~\x/~**

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth!" Harry shouted, almost bowling into her in his eagerness. Luke following at a more sedate pace.

"Mr. D said that Mr. Z said yes!" Harry rambled, dance with glee. Luke just rolled his eyes and grinned. "Dan's getting his siblings, and we wanted you and Malcolm to help draw up the blueprints. Lord Hades is going to add his "personal touch" once everything's done with. Whatever that means." He informed her.

Annabeth's grey eyes widened impossibly, and without a word, she ran to her cabin, dragging her confused half-brother Malcolm, almost tripping in her eagerness. "What's going on?" He asked, puzzled. Annabeth starting rambling and gesticulating wildly, making Malcolm look even more confused. "We were given permission to build the Hades cabin and its companion wing, The Underworld cabin. Basically, we've got the Hephaestus kids' help and just need you to for structure planning." Luke explained. The look on Malcolm's face was absolutely comical, and Harry momentarily broke out of his stupor to giggle childishly. Twin pairs of grey eyes just looked at them, and the Athena brain-children immediately grabbed the other two and dragged them to the forges. The good news was enough of a 9th birthday present for Harry. But Dan still gave him an enchanted journal anyway. He had one, and his surrogate big brother had the other. A Hecate camper had linked them for the two the write each other whenever, wherever.

**~\x/~**

Another half-year of hard work had finally paid off. Harry had been quick to recruit the less fanatic Aphrodite girls, like Silena Beauregard. Doing his best to stand taller, and eventually convincing Dan to hold him up to give instructions, Harry Potter took charge of the construction. Sitting on Dan's shoulders, he called out to the group and immediately told them his ideas.

"Okay, listen up!" He piped, as loud as he could. "I want the outside of the cabin to look like a Greek temple. But make it look dark and kinda spooky. Like what you guys think a temple would look like, but Underworld style. Not too creepy though, just a bit. Aphrodite and Athena, please work on making the inside cozy, with darker colors and swirly pillars. Use a comfy red color, and blacks and greys. A bit of green would be nice too, but don't mix the red and green too much, I don't want it to look like Christmas threw up, okay?" Harry quipped. He almost fell when Dan started to chuckle, his pseudo platform moving. "Oh, and Aphrodite cabin? You can use some brighter shades on the inside of the Underworld wing, but keep to the color scheme. I'd also like a door connecting the two, since its one building, and two separate doors on the outside, for each wing." He added, as the helpers started to get to work.

It didn't look like much at first, and it was really slow going. But over the next few days, Hermes campers started to join in, helping move the foundations and building's skeleton. During the second week of building, Katie Gardner and Mr. D's twins started helping hold things together by growing vines. The week after that saw a new Morpheus camper awkwardly offering to help.

The cabin and its wings were half-finished when Percy Jackson arrived. With him brought the awe of many campers when they found out he slayed the Minotaur. When Annabeth and Grover went with him on the quest to find Mr. Z's Lightning Bolt, Athena campers and satyr's helped less. Fighting broke out between campers and cabins took sides. Some people quit helping entirely, and it was incredibly tense for those who were still helping build the cabin. When Percy, Annabeth, and Grover returned, it got easier, and Harry even made a tentative friend out of the Son of Poseidon, or Uncle P, as Harry called him. The day after the quest, Percy was brought into the infirmary with a pit scorpion sting stuck in his hand. Luke later cornered Percy, having Harry, Annabeth, and Dan meet the two by Thalia's pine. He guiltily informed them that he almost joined Kronos before Harry arrived.

Percy drew Riptide on Luke, before Harry quietly pointed out that Luke had said "almost." Luke explained that he'd gotten bitter at the gods, having never met his father, Hermes. But a few days after he'd found out about Harry's dad, Hermes surprised him at the beach when he was alone. His father had explained the law, and told him he was breaking it to see his son and apologize for being absent in his kids' lives. Luke had passed on the message to his siblings, and it had been a silent knowledge among them. Percy had looked shocked, but a look of grim understanding found its way to his face. According to him, Kronos had talked about losing a pawn in a dream he'd had. Instead, Ethan Nakamura, Son of Nemesis, hadbeen the traitor. He'd been kind to Percy when he'd first got to camp, and the betrayal stung them all.

**~\x/~**

The day before Harry's 10th birthday, the cabin was finished.


	5. Dreams and Cabins

**Author's Note: Dan is a reference to Danisnotonfire, but isn't actually him. The personality is entirely OC, just with similar looks to the YouTuber.**

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Turning over in his bed, eyelids flickering, Harry slept soundly. **_A spacey and strangely melodic voice whispered in his ears. "Hello Harry Potter. Son of Lily and James Potter, Child of the Lord of the Underworld." Fading in and out of sight, a small girl with scraggly white-blonde hair smiled serenely. She flitted about like a wisp of smoke, and just hummed, swaying to music only she could hear. "We'll meet each other soon, Mummy Artemis told me. Well, part of her did. She's the Virgin Goddess, you know. Patron Uncle Apollo promised me a friend. I hope you agree." She informed him calmly, unfazed by the oddness of the situation. "Erm, yeah. I'd like that. But what do I call you?" He asked. Her large grey eyes widened even more so, and her smile grew. "Oh. My name is Luna Celeste Lovegood. Daughter of Artemis, Champion of Apollo."_**

~\x/~

Groaning, Harry rubbed his eyes and stared at the room in confusion. He was in the new Hades cabin, but something was different. Oh. He thought blankly. There were gold inscriptions strung across the top of the walls. Like a pattern of flowers, the words wove into intricate designs. The words Founder: Harry Potter, Son of Hades, were followed by a string of other names, such as Dan, Annabeth, Percy, Jake Mason, Charles Beckendorf, and Silena.

Must've been Dad. Harry mused absently. His brow furrowed, and he scrambled to remember his dream. "Daughter of Artemis, Champion of Apollo?" He asked the empty room. "Lady Artemis has a daughter?" A voice questioned in shock. Turning to the door, Harry saw the surprised look on Dan's face as he entered. Harry nodded, and scooted to the side so his best friend could sit next to him. "You know some odd people, little dude."

Harry laughed, and smiled at the older boy. "Well, shrimp, I got you a present." Harry's face held shock, and his eyes lit up in eagerness. Dan grinned, and handed him a carefully wrapped box. Harry just stared, taking it shakily. Dan frowned for a second, before he put a smile back on his face and watch as his little brother gingerly opened the present. A gasp of wonder made him smile softly.

A picture frame looked out from a box, with a carved hellhound and stag on either side of the frame. The picture was of Harry and Dan wrestling playfully, while Annabeth laughed in the background, and Luke snuck up on her with a bucket of water in his hands. The word Family flowed across the bottom of the frame. Harry's eyes misted over, and he hugged Dan tightly, whispering thank yous over and over. Dan just hugged him back, holding the boy securely to him and softly carding his hands through his hair.

~\x/~

From the outside, it was obvious who the cabin belonged to. Dark and intimidating, the cabin looked like it had been built by Hades himself. On the inside, however, it was ridiculously beautiful. With deep velvety green sheets and blankets, mahogany wooden floors, delicately-made furniture, deep almost-burgundy red pillows, and various shades of welcome blacks and greys, the place was extraordinary. Drapes kept the individual beds private, with elegant wardrobes and chests. Although this wing of the building was exclusively for the children of Hades, the bed next to Harry's had a sign pinned to it with a Greek Eta and a flame. As it hadn't been there the night before, Harry could only assume it was from his father.

"It's a Greek H," Dan offered. "My dad uses it in his designs." Harry's eyes widened, and he whispered a quiet thanks to his father. "He's allowing you to stay in here, my dad, I mean." Harry hesitated. "If you want, that is."

Dan's eyebrows shot up behind his fringe. "I'll be right back." He said, before he raced out of the cabin. Ten minutes later, he was back, out of breath, and with a duffle bag. Harry watched in surprise at the speed the brunette unpacked his belongings, watching as he raced into the bathroom to put away his toothbrush and straightener, before practically flying to his newly claimed bed. Collapsing onto it, Dan groaned and shot Harry a glare as the 10- year-old muffled a giggle. Neither boy noticed the dark glow that surrounded two beds on the opposite wall. Nor did they notice the two names carved into the beds as the glow receded.

~\x/~

"Hi." Harry waved shyly. A couple days after the cabin had finished, the children of minor gods started to move into the second wing of the cabin. It was a general cabin for "Underworld children" like Hecate, Morpheus, and Hypnos. A couple Iris kids had moved in as well, and it was obvious that the kids were all relieved to find comfortable bunk beds. Harry winced in sympathy, the floor of the Hermes cabin wasn't comfortable. He had passed a Hecate girl in the shared common room between the two wings, and had decided to stop by the other wing when he saw her.

A few kids flashed smiles at him, while other just waved and didn't look up. "Hi Harry!" Chirped a small raven haired Latina girl. "I'm Zaire. Daughter and sometimes Son of Melinoe. Don't worry, I don't bite! Well, not people I like." She said cheerily.

"Sometimes son?" Harry asked curiously. "I'm genderfluid. I'm a she right now. But if I have my hair gathered under a beanie, I'm using he pronouns." Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Oh!" She squeaked, looking behind him. "Dannon!" Dannon? The yogurt? Harry wondered, as the girl shot past him. "Oof!" Came from behind him. "Dan!" Harry exclaimed. "Wait, you're Dannon?"

Dan nodded embarrassedly, "Yeah. I see you've met Zaire-bear. I ran into her when I was 10, she was just an itty bitty kindergartener. She was being attacked and summoned a ghost, I was there seeing my mom, and helped her out. I brought her to camp, gods, 5 years ago. But she's been away at her dad's for a while. I've been meaning to introduce you guys."

Jealousy pooled in Harry's stomach, but he nodded. Maybe she could be family too? After all, Dan was family and he obviously cared about her. "Ok." He said. Little did he know that he'd just saved lives with that decision.

"So, Zaire." He started awkwardly. "Did you notice Dan's sad dimple?"

~\x/~

**_"__Hello again, Harry." Luna said dreamily. Swaying, she stared at a small pixie-like creature. "These are Nargles. They're endangered, but they like mistletoe." Harry tilted his head at the fairy. "Luna? Are Fae real? I know satyrs, nymphs, and centaurs are, and pixies, but what about the Sidhe and elves? Or a sprite or a dwarf? What about a- a kitsune!" Harry asked, listing mythological creatures he'd read about. At the Dursleys' he used to sneak out to the library and curl up with a fiction book in a comfy chair. So he knew a long list of creatures from myths and stories._**

**_"Some of them are. Some are extinct." She said sadly, her dreamy aura fading slightly. "My daddy is a 6th elvin. It's stronger in me though. Patron Apollo said that the elves chose me as kin. Daddy was too human." Luna said breezily. "Will you dance with me, Harry?" She asked suddenly._**

**_"I don't know how to dance." He replied, embarrassed. "That's okay. Just go with what feels natural." Luna told him, twirling in the mist. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, and he laughed. They danced and played, laughing and telling jokes._**

**_"I'd like to see you again, Harry. You'll be off to Hogwarts soon, I'd like to see you before you go to school. I'll be in the year behind you." She said, sitting next to him on a bench that appeared._**

**_"Okay."_**

**_"Tell Daniel he should go with you. He's fifteen, I'm sure he could work for Daddy or Madam Rosemerta. Also, ask your father if you can take the name di Angelo. He will know what I mean." She said._**

**_"Luna?"_**

**_"Stop by soon, Harry."_**

~\x/~

Almost a whole year had passed. He'd asked his dad about the name di Angelo, but had been told it was too soon. Percy, Annabeth, and Harry's Cyclops friend Tyson, had gone to search for the Golden Fleece, and save Grover. At the beginning, Dan and Harry had almost gone with them, but after Zaire and Dan's friend Phil, an older teen, had tried to tag along, they'd decided to stay at camp. It was absolute torture, as the new camp activities director was Tantalus, who held a particular nasty grudge against Hades and his children for his torture in the Fields of Punishment.

Percy had Iris Messaged them the whole story as they escaped to save Grover. Although Clarisse had been officially chosen for the quest, the trio had escaped the camp to help Grover themselves, and find the fleece to save Thalia's pine. Percy had been adamant that it was Ethan Nakamura who had poisoned the tree, which weakened the barrier as a result. Monsters had been getting in, and Harry had new scars and had gained light muscles as a result. In the end, they Golden Fleece had been found and Grover had been rescued from Polyphemus. Harry had been hard pressed not to laugh when he found out how the satyr had fooled the blind Cyclops.

"Harry!" Dan panted, having run to reach him. "They're back." Clarisse had arrived first with the fleece, but the duo had been waiting for Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson.

At that exact moment, a glow began emitting from Thalia's pine tree, and an owl soared towards Harry, a letter attached to its leg.


	6. Pine Trees and Goblins

_**Author's Note: I'm trying to write longer chapters, so bear with me. Also, reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy and encourage me to write sooner. Review! Thank ye kindly (idk.) Oh! The pairings have been decided. Harmony and Percico so far. Don't like, don't read. Constructive criticism, yes, flames, no. Give me your opinions on future pairings. LL/RW? NL/KG? LL/Dan? AC/CD (lol but seriously, it was only meant to stand for Annabeth and Cedric)? Leo/LL? Padma/Leo? Who knows? Tell me your opinion! Also this is AU. So while things will be canon-ish in places, Harry grew up at camp from 8 on. So he'll be smarter, faster, etc. Also, I know I made Dumbledore pretty nice in Chapter 1, but that was a while back! I've read some manipulative!Dumbles fics since then. Basically, Dumbledore was a good guy in Chapter 1, but something happened. I have it all planned out. He ended up cursed with Black magic, and it's twisted him since we last saw him. You'll see him being Dark and manipulative, with some moments of clarity when he momentarily breaks free from the curse by willpower. It's up to you guys if he ends up getting better. I personally think he's a well intentioned and loving, but manipulative person. This fic is just a chance for me to make him Dark. The next fic I write with be Dark!Manipulative!Dumbles too. However, I do have a fic in progress with him as I think of him, Light but manipulative. Lastly, I saw a typo from earlier on, and I'd like to say that Dan isn't much older than Harry. About two-three years. Thanks!**_

xxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Emerald green ink the color of Harry's eyes were written in a neat script across a thick parchment envelope.

_**To Mr. H. Potter,**_

_**Hades Cabin,**_

_**Camp Half-Blood,**_

_**Long Island Sound,**_

_**New York.**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

xxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Biting his lip as faded memories nosed their way to the front of his mind, multiple things happened. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were running up the hill towards him, grins on their tired faces. From the Underworld Cabin, Zaire was a barely recognizable blur, racing towards him with an identical letter, and an manic expression of eagerness. Finally, an explosion of golden light rocked the camp, making everyone stumble to the ground.

A cry of shock rose from the entrance to the camp, and more voices quickly joined the first. Harry saw it all in slow motion. Annabeth's head whipped around as soon as she caught her balance, and even from a distance, her shock was unmistakable. Emotions warred on her face, happiness, fear, anguish, anxiety, hope, shock, and awe. The flashed quickly back and forth, eventually landing on tearful joy as the glow faded.

Racing up the hill, Harry came to a halt in awe. Covered in dirt, splayed haphazardly and tangled in receding tree roots, lay Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Spiky black hair fell across a pale face, lightly splashed with freckles. He didn't notice when he raced past the frozen figure of Annabeth, and didn't stop when Percy and Zaire called to him in confusion. Kneeling beside the daughter of Zeus, he gently pushed away the branches and roots. Pulling her larger form to him, he looked towards Chiron, gesturing for the Apollo campers.

"Someone! Stop just standing there, she needs helps!" Harry exclaimed in frustration.

Two Apollo campers broke out of their daze and took her from him, carrying her towards the infirmary. Seeing this, Chiron trotted alongside them, a worried look adorning his face.

"Don't worry." Dan said from behind him. "You did good, she'll be fine." Harry shot him a grateful look and clumsily got to his feet. "Well," he said weakly, "with the kids of the Big Three all together in one place, when's the apocalypse?"

xxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Harry shot Annabeth a reassuring look, hiding his own discomfort.

"She'll be okay 'Beth. Luke said she's a fighter, she'll be okay." Annabeth shot him a weak glare.

"Don't call me Beth, Hare-Bear."

"Annie."

"Hazzy."

"Owl face." Harry said smirking.

"Corpse head." Annabeth shot back.

"Bucket-O-Brains."

"Death a la Mode."

"Hardhead." Harry's smirk grew as Annabeth grew indignant.

"Zom-"

A blonde head poked into the room, and the Apollo boy coughed awkwardly. "She's asking for you. Uh, both of you."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, and he exchanged a surprised glance with Annabeth. Shrugging, he followed the two into the infirmary.

xxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Sitting next to the sickbed, Harry held a surprised look, Annabeth was holding back a laugh, and the Daughters of Zeus and Melinoe blushed heavily, avoiding each other's gaze. If Harry had been surprised to be invited into the infirmary to talk to the human-come tree-come human daughter of Zeus, he was even more surprised by the presence of Zaire.

Blue eyes looked him up and down as soon as he entered the room, and Harry felt like his entire being was exposed to this girl. It was an uncomfortable feeling to say the least. As she glanced away, Harry saw her shoulders relax the tiniest bit. As he sat down, Annabeth and Thalia started up a conversation. He listened quietly, and he and Zaire threw in their two cents on occasion. When Thalia mentioned she had been able to hear them during her time as a tree, things got interesting.

"You heard me all that time?!" Zaire squeaked in a shrill voice. "I told you some serious stuff, Thals!" She shrieked. _Thals? _Harry wondered. A blush creeped up Thalia's neck, and she looked away.

"It was kinda like I was asleep all the time, but aware. Like a demigod dream" The spiky haired girl began. "It was hard at first. I heard and saw some pretty… Well. Anyway, it got easier and easier to control. I could eventually block out stuff, or listen in. But you kept coming back, even though I was a tree. You told me stories, and how your day was, and treated me like a person even though I was a tree at the time. I consider you my friend, Zeedee." She finished, a small smirk crossing her lips at the nickname. Zaire blushed, and just pouted.

A moment later, the teasing grin faded. "Annabeth, Zaire? I need to talk to Harry alone. I'll be out soon, so don't worry." She added, seeing the hurt look on Annabeth's face. The two girls nodded, and as the door swung shut behind them, Thalia's happy demeanor did a 180.

"When I said I could hear and see things during my time as a tree, I got some other abilities too." She started. "You've met a boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a scar on his lip. His name is Jason." She said, her voice turning harsh and raising in volume. "I left home because my brother was gone. Dead or taken. You've met him, and I WANT TO KNOW."

Harry tripped over his chair, and backed towards the wall. "I don't remember! He was in my class, I was 9! Chiron had me go on a quest to stop Echidna from hurting some mortals and a demigod daughter of Demeter. He was there, and we talked a bit before I left. He was kinda tough. Like he'd been trained for battle. I swear, that's all I know.'

Thalia visibly deflated. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "It's just that he disappeared. It broke me when I couldn't find him. I- I just want my brother." She said helplessly, looking up at him brokenly. "Not even Annabeth or Luke know about Jason. It hurt too much."

As the strong looking daughter of Zeus' eyes grew shiny, Harry made a promise.

"Thalia," He said softly, placing a small hand on her shoulder. "I promise I'll help you find him. I don't know how, but I will. You'll get him back, I promise."

The spiky-haired girl dressed in punk style clothes just gave him a small, watery smile, as she wiped her eyes roughly. Moments later, the strong daughter of Zeus was back, and the two children of the Big Three walked out of the infirmary.

xxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Sitting on an unused bed in the Underworld wing, Thalia Grace and Harry Potter sat side-by-side staring at a laptop screen. As many campers would confirm, Harry Potter was an oddity. The Son of Hades had been at Camp since age 8. Since then, he'd had a cabin built, been on a couple quests, and made friends with not only Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, but Thalia, Daughter of Zeus as well. He was also friendly. The Son of Hades was a friendly, bright, and energetic 11 year old. Nothing like everyone thought a child of the Lord of the Dead would be like. Harry though, well, he didn't really care what everyone thought.

"Thals, I met him in California, he's not likely to be in Montana."

"But he could be! We already search the school you met him at. He's not in the records from that year, Potter."

"Neither am I." The son of Hades pointed out.

"Shut up."

Silence fell for a moment, and Harry decided to bring up an idea that had been nagging at him since his talk with Chiron. "Is there a chance he could be at Hogwarts?"

Thalia almost snorted. Her baby brother, a wizard? But… No. Their dad was Zeus, that had to explain it. She hesitated for a moment, before speaking up. "When he was just a year old, he levitated a teddy bear dad had dropped off for him. I just thought maybe that it was because, well, it was a child of the sky god thing." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Hazza? Look for him at magic school. I don't know if he'll be there, but I need to find him.'

"I promise."

xxxxXXXXXXxxxx

Standing in a line in front of a fireplace, were four children of Hecate, Zaire, Harry, and Dan.

"Okay, listen up campers." Chiron said sternly. "We have two new magicals this year, and a supervisor. Lou, you go first. Zaire, Harry, and Dan, pay attention. Lou is going to take this powder, called Floo powder, and she is going to throw it into the fireplace, step in, and say her destination clearly, making sure not to breathe in the powder. Keep your elbows tucked and eyes closed, you're travelling by fireplace. These four will guide you once you're there, clear?" He said. The trio nodded, and Chiron gave the green light for Lou to begin.

Like he'd said, she dropped in the powder, stepped in, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

Harry and Zaire watched in fascination as the remaining three Hecate kids followed her lead, and shouted the same destination. Suddenly nervous as he realized it was his turn, Harry bit his lip and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" He said, disappearing in a flash of green flames.

Harry made the mistake of opening his eyes in the middle of Flooing. Scrunching his face from the heat and random noise, he opening his eyes a crack. The force of Flooing opened them all the way, and he quickly grew dizzy as grate by grate flew past him at a fast pace. His eyes burning, he didn't realize his descent slowing. Suddenly he came to a forceful stop, and a loud BANG echoed through the Leaky Cauldron as Harry was launched out of the Floo, across the floor, and directly into an occupied table. Groaning in pain, he pulled himself from the mess of people and food, and apologized profusely, his left hand cradling his right wrist.

"Hello Harry." Said a dreamy voice, thankfully cutting through his embarrassing dressing down from Zaire, who had arrived right as he was pulling himself from the pile of chaos.

"Luna!" He exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd be here today." She simply smiled serenely.

"Mummy Artemis said you'd be here." Harry flushed in embarrassment. He'd forgotten that unlike other demigods, Luna had a relationship of sorts with her godly parent. Her situation was different and incredibly strange, even by demigod standards.

You see, Artemis, like all gods, could split herself into different pieces. All of them were essentially the same, but they could be in different places and have different experiences until the God or Goddess merges into their true, complete form. When Artemis had vowed to be an immortal Virgin Goddess, a piece had taken any cravings for motherhood. However, when Xenophilius Lovegood came to America with his wife Celeste, searching for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, something happened. Celeste Lovegood found out she couldn't have children. The Lovegoods pyaed to the Gods for a child. Specifically, Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt, the moon, virginity, and maidens. Recently the goddess had merged, and at the time of their prayers, she possessed the motherly side of her personality. She answered their prayers.

Taking some of Celeste and Xeno's magic and DNA, she mixed it together with some of her Godly essence in a protective bubble and gave it life. The fetus had grown within the bubble at an accelerated rate until it was finished developing. Artemis then took it from the bubble and called for her brother Apollo. The God of the sun, healing, music, poetry, and prophecies gave the baby his blessing, and marked her as his Champion. The baby was unconventionally born. The baby was a she, and as she was sent in a bassinet to the Lovegoods, the three parents named her Luna Selene Lovegood, Daughter of Xenophilius, Celeste, and Artemis, Champion of Apollo.

"Do you want to walk with us?" He asked, gesturing to himself and the rest of the group of demigods. Luna simply smiled and bounced to follow the group.

xxxxXXXXXXxxxx

"This," Lou Ellen lectured, "is the entrance to Diagon Alley. Watch closely." She tapped three bricks above the trash can, and two across. The brick wall quickly melted away to reveal a bustling crowd of people wearing robes. Harry quietly thought he might have been more impressed if he wasn't a demigod. However, he was still full of awe. Unlike New York, where store signs might say Apple Store, Macy's, or Soho, here there were signs saying "Ollivander's Wands" and "Quality Quidditch Supplies."

The first stop was Gringotts. The building was made of white marble, with burnished bronze doors. The bank towered impressively over all the shops surrounding it, and Harry could almost hear Annabeth's voice in his head babbling about the architecture and elegant craftsmanship. Typical Child of Athena.  
Harry walked up the snow white steps, and nodded to the goblin standing outside the doors. The goblin simply nodded back, and Harry entered the bank. In front of him was another set of doors, silver, with a warning engraved on them.

_"Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
__So if you seek beneath our floors  
__A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."_

Harry got the feeling that he should have felt more unnerved, but he wholeheartedly approved with the message. It was witty, and the goblins were giving potential thieves a chance to back out before they made an attempt and were punished, as well.

The whole group was heading to the nearest teller, when Lou Ellen pulled Harry out of the line. "Potter," she muttered, "there's something you need to know. You're family were wizards, and you're famous here in the Wizarding world. You also have a vault here, so go to that free teller." She told him hurriedly, pointing to another goblin. As Harry glanced at her with no small amount of confusion and anxiety, she gave him a push and shooed him off. Harry nervously walked up to the teller, a short, stocky goblin, with long tapered fingers and a clever, cunning face. Harry wrapped his fingers around the bottom of his shirt and tugging at it, fidgeting. "Sir?" He said timidly. The goblin simply continued weighing the rubies in front of him. "Sir?" Harry said louder, in a more confident voice. The goblin looked up in surprise.

"Yes?" The goblin said in a slightly puzzled voice.

"Erm, first of all, what's your name, sir?" Harry asked awkwardly, cursing his own nervousness. He'd fought dracanae and helped fight the Cholchis bulls, and he was nervous about talking about his vault with a goblin!

The teller's eyes widened as he replied. "My name is Ripclaw. I assume you wish to enter your vault, Mr?"

"Potter." Harry offered. "Key please?"

"Key?" Harry questioned in confusion. "Yes. If you wish to enter your vault, you must possess the key." The goblin replied patiently.

"I don't have a key. Is there some other way to verify my identity?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded, and gestured for him to follow. The two walked a short distance to an office with a single guard standing outside. The goblins spoke rapidly in an odd gutteral language, and entered the room. Ripclaw sat behind the small desk and brought out a needle and a piece of parchment. "Please prick your finger and let three drops of blood fall onto this parchment." Ripclaw said formally. Harry nodded and pressed the thin needle in the pad of his pinkie finger. Three drops of blood quietly dripped onto the parchment as the small puddle of blood reformed to say his name and his heritage. Ripclaw nodded, and sat straighter.

"Mr. Potter, we at Gringotts would like to inquire why you do not have the key to your vault?"

"Mr. Ripclaw sir, I didn't know I had a vault." Seeing the name of his Godly father, he continued. "I was here with some campers from Camp Half-Blood. I assumed I'd be getting money from the Camp's vault, but Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, said I had a vault and I'm apparently famous in the Wizarding World."

To Harry's surprise, the goblin snorted. "That's an understatement, Mr. Potter. As the story goes among the wand-carriers, you defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort at the age of 1, on Halloween 11 years ago when he cast the Killing Curse at you and it rebounded. You also have more than one vault. There is the trust vault that you may currently access. This was set by your mother and father to pay for your education. There is also the Ancient and Most Noble Potter Family vault, and the Ancient and Most Noble Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults. The Gryffindor vault is inherited from an ancestor with Gryffindor blood further down your father's line. The Slytherin vault is inherited from your mother's line, although you would have received it whether or not she were from the bloodline, via right of conquest."

"My parents are famous?" Harry frowned. "So, if I understand right, this Voldemort guy basically killed himself, and I have multiple vaults?" Harry repeated. Ripclaw nodded. "Okay, I have some more questions, but my first is do you know what this Voldemort's real name is? I can't imagine someone naming their baby Voldemort."

Ripclaw snorted. "You are correct. I believe his name is Tom Riddle." Harry got an odd look on his face. "Huh. I think his former name sounds much better than _Voldemort. _Anyway, my second question is do you know where my original key is?"

The teller frowned, and barred his teeth. "A man name Albus Dumbledore is in possession of it. After your parents murder, he claimed magical guardianship, while your relatives got non-magical guardianship due to protective blood wards in place, and the fact that the listed guardians were not able to take you. He vowed to bring you with your key upon your 10th year. If I remember correctly, he came to Gringotts 3 years ago, begging to meet with the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts. He came to ask for help removing a Dark curse from his person, and to return your key as he said he would be unable to bring you. The curse could not be removed, the effects could only be suppressed. We are uncertain of the nature of the curse. When he left, I believe both parties forgot about the key. Last I saw of him, the darkness brought on by the curse had spread, tainting his magic. He may not be in his right mind. I will warn you to be careful around him, Mr. Potter." Ripclaw said frowning deeply. Harry nodded and changed the subject.

"Which vaults do I have access to?" He asked curiously.

"Currently you may touch the Potter trust vault. Upon emancipation or your 17th birthday, you may take up the mantle of Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin. If you wish to acknowledge your full heritage, you may add Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Hades to that title. You will then have access to all vaults to your name, territories, shares, and titles. As the eldest living child of Hades, if you choose to claim the vault currently you may. However, while you will be the heir to the vault, in other children of Hades will be able to access the vault, and its lands, shares, and titles. Through your godfather, you are also the named heir of the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black, according to the current Lord's will. If you wish to take his seat in the Wizengamot, the wizarding court, as proxy you may, as the current Lord is in Azkaban, the prison. On your thirteenth birthday you may be given a time dictated letter from the Lady Potter."

Overwhelmed, Harry fell back into his chair with a loud sigh, as Ripclaw smirked in the background. He liked this young demigod.

**_xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx_**

A bewildered Harry James Potter walked out of Gringotts with a heavy money bag full of gold Galleons, silver sickles, bronze knuts, and an overwhelming amount of information. He idly wondered if he could melt down some Galleons and get more money in the muggle world. Mentally shrugging, he decided to talk to the Stolls and Charles about it sometime. His mouth twitched as he remembered exact how he'd gotten the burly son of Hephaestus to allow him to call him by his first name. At the age of 9, he'd found out just how much he could get away with. Puppy eyes had gotten him far.

Harry hadn't really appreciated how different, but similar all the children of Hephaestus were. Dan was an outlier in the looks department, with his slim, nimble form, and more classically handsome looks. Harry had to admit it was strange. The other children of the Forge god were more thickset, broad-shouldered and visibly muscled. They had swarthy looks from time spent in the forge. Harry had a feeling they would get along famously with the goblins. Dan on the other hand, tended to craft more delicate things with a life-like beauty. He made sculptures made of glass, ice, thin metals, and materials others didn't use often. On a quest he had been given, he had made twin-mirrors from Stygian ice, and had it enchanted as a present to Harry. Time in the forge didn't darken his pale skin in the slightest. He had a more quiet strength, and fought like a leopard, swift, lean, powerful, and cleanly. For a son of Hephaestus, he quite obviously took after either his mother, or his father in another form. However, he and his siblings shared a softer side, despite their typically more reserved personalities. This softer side had gotten Charles Beckendorf to give in to a 9 year old Harry Potter, and let the son of Hades call him Charles.

Shaking his head, Harry walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin was a squat little witch, with rosy cheeks, and a cheerful smile. Harry opened his mouth to ask to be fitted for school robes, when she cut across him. "Hogwarts, dear?" She asked kindly. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face, and platinum blonde hair stood on a small footstool. A witch dressed in light colored robes was measuring and adjusting his black school robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on the stool next to him, and slipped a plain black robe over his head, pinning it at the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

Harry nodded.

"My father's next door buying my books, and mother's up the street looking at wands," drawled the boy, ignoring Harry's silence. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

A flicker of dislike rose inside him. This boy was reminding him of his cousin on his mother's side. Harry still remembered Dudley. The whale of a boy had bullied Harry, and made sure he had no friends. Harry was still surprised at how well the dull boy had manipulated his parents into giving him whatever he wanted.

"Have _you _got your own broom?" The boy asked carelessly.

"No." Harry said, a slight edge to his voice. Zeus would blow him out of the sky if he dared enter his domain.

"Do you play Quidditch at all?" He continued. Harry replied in the negative.

"_I _do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Harry thought for a minute. He certainly had Gryffindor and Hufflepuff traits according to the copy of Hogwarts a History he'd nicked from Alabaster. But he could probably make Ravenclaw because of his own brains, and from what he'd learned from Annabeth. Of course, being a Son of Hades could possibly make him a Slytherin. Hades was certainly cunning enough, and Harry was sure that had probably been passed down.

"I think I could make any house, probably Gryffindor or Hufflepuff though. I'm brave and sometimes reckless, and I'm loyal to my family and friends and stubborn." He said blonde made a face. "Gryffindor is for those who are all brawn instead of brains, and Hufflepuff? I'd leave if I were sorted there. Of course, my family has been in Slytherin for generations, I know I'll be a Slytherin." He said disdainfully, ignoring that Harry had said he could make any house.

Harry's eye twitched. The blonde then pointed outside the window, ignoring the witch scolding him for messing up her work. "Look at that boy. He looks so very... _muggle._" He said, sneering.

"I don't find that a bad thing." Harry said coldly. No one insulted his family. The boy he had been pointing to was none other than his surrogate brother Dan. He was holding two ice cream cones, and sitting on the bench outside the robe shop.

"Are your parents _our_ kind?" The blonde asked, with a superior tone. His comment had apparently been offensive to the other.

Harry stepped off the stool as Madam Malkin told him he was finished. Slipping off his robe, he folded it neatly and handed over the necessary money for his school robes, a pair of casual robes, uniform, and a set of dress robes, to his annoyance. Ripclaw had suggested dress robes to him, in case he ever needed to hold up the Potter image or get involved in politicking. Stowing away his purchases, Harry turned back to the boy.

"My mother was a witch, my father was a wizard. Their heritage is of no concern to _you._ In fact, you should welcome new blood to the Wizarding world. From what I've heard, there's been a fair amount of inbreeding. You may find it interesting to know that inbreeding, while supposedly keeping the bloodlines pure, is actually causing the downcline in healthy wizards from strict pureblood families. Muggles have know for years that inbreeding causes both mental, and physical deficiencies and sometimes even deformities, and ill health. It can cause sterility, and stillborns. In the magical world, it is also the reason for a good many squibs from pureblood families. I will thank you not to insult my family. I claim the boy you sneered at for "looking muggle" as family. You should also know not to cross those with more power than yourself. I don't know who you are. But I do know my heritage. Do not make an enemy of me." Harry said dangerously. At age eleven, he looked downright scary. His eyes flashed, and the blonde boy shook his head frantically. At the insult to Dan, Harry had gotten furious. He knew the Wizarding world held prejudice. But he didn't take well to people insulting his family, the people who cared about him, and he them. Unknown to him, he had been speaking in a voice that would've made his Father proud. Dark and forbidding.

With a turn of his heels, Harry stalked out the shop with a nod to Madam Malkin, and rejoined Dan, heading to meet Zaire and Luna at the Apothocary for a potions kit, a cauldron, phials and scales. After that would be a telescope, his wand, and the books. Secretly, Dan had sent a snowy owl he'd gotten from a pet shop to Camp as a going away gift. The Snowy would be an interesting surprise for later. Particularly for the Children of Athena. Dan smirked.

_**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**_

In the Zeus cabin at Camp Half-Blood, Thalia felt a chill run down her spine.


	7. Diagon Alley and Kings Cross

_**Disclaimer: I'm not a 50 year old British best selling author, nor a 51 year old American male best selling author, therefore I can't be Jk Rowling or Rick Riordan. I don't own Hp or PJ, I'm just borrowing some characters and lines etc.**_

_** Author's Note:**_** Okay guys, listen up. I got a review that said the pace is too fast. I mean they were reviewing on Chapter 2, but plenty of you probably were or are wondering the same thing too. The reason the first five chapters are faster is so I can skip to Hogwarts. You may have noticed that last chapter was slower and more detailed, yeah? Especially when Harry met Ripclaw. So things will be a bit more steady and evenly paced now. Do tell me if you want me to slow down or speed up though, I mean I might not do it, but I'll at least listen. Also, this story is called the SONS of Hades. So since Nico appears when Harry is 11, I need him at Hogwarts. Plus, Hogwarts starts up the action anyway. I promise it'll be interesting when Nico meets his big brother. Don't worry, Harry will give Nico "The Talk." I won't go into detail when it happens in happens, but it'll be funny. Especially since Harry will be giving him both versions at once. Also, personally I think Harry acted the most like canon!Harry last chapter. Also, there will be Percabeth and Solangelo and possible Valdangelo, as well as Harry/Ginny and Harry/Luna at one point. However, the ultimate pairing will end up being Percico and Harmony. Okay? Good. Btw, I've got a couple stories in progress, but they won't be up for a while because I want to focus on SoH. The story following my oneshot "Jealousy" will be up fair soon. As for my other two ideas, we'll see. The plot overview should be up soon at least. That's a wrap, on with the story!**

**This is rated T, so there of course will be cursing and crude humor at some point.**

_**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Harry and Zaire walked into Ollivander's with intense apprehension. Dan sat on a rickety chair and was quiet. Harry almost didn't notice the old man appear from the within the maze of stacked wand boxes. Harry felt uneasy beneath the gaze of the old man. He could give Luna a run for her money, with his creepy, piercing stare.

"Mr. Potter." He said softly, pale wide eyes shining in the dark shop. Zaire took a small step back. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

The old man stepped closer. "Your father, on the other hand," he said, giving him another odd look on the word father, "favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for , I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

A single finger rested millimeters away from Harry's scar. His instincts were screaming at him to fight, but he knew this man was no danger to him, despite his creepy behavior. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that," he stated sorrowfully, letter his hand drop. "Thirteen inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out in the world to do..." He trailed off.

The wand-maker shook his head. "Well now, let me see." He said, a tape measure in one hand. To Harry's surprise, it didn't measure him. Instead, it began measuring Zaire.

"Which is your wand arm, Miss?"

"Zaire. Umm, I'm ambidextrous, but my left." She said awkwardly. He clapped his hands gleefully, and the tape measure began measuring just about everywhere, before he called a command and it fell to the floor in a heap.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance," he lectured. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and dragon heartstrings. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just like no two unicorns, phoenixes, or dragons are quite the same. And of course you will never get as good results with another wizard's wand." Ollivander flitted between shelves as he said this. "Ahah!" He exclaimed. "Let's try this one. Cherry, 9 and a quarter inch, unicorn hair. Rather finicky. Go on, give it a wave."

Harry snorted at the description, and Zaire glared at him as she waved the wand. Somewhere in the back of the store, a lightbulb exploded. Loudly. Ollivander frowned. "Not quite." He then handed her a beechwood wand, 8 and three-quarter inches, whippy, with dragon heartstring. He quickly snatched this one away. A half an hour passed. By this time, Harry looked like he'd been mauled, Ollivander's glasses were crooked, Zaire was embarrassed, there was a small fire in the corner of the room, and Dan was hiding behind his armoured vest. However, Garrick Ollivander couldn't be happier.

"A tricky customer, I see!" He said happily. "Very specific. Hmm, I wonder..." He ducked back into the pile of wands, and the thud of flying wand cases was heard as he let out an 'ahah' and reemerged from the pile, a dusty box in his hand.

"Give it a wave." He told her, handing her a spiraling white and black wand. Harry noted that he didn't list the properties.  
White and grey spark flew from the wand, and a content look crossed Zaire's face. A small breeze swirled papers around the room, and her happiness was palpable.

"White poplar with a hair from an adult unicorn, willingly given. 11 inches. Rather pliable, good for Ancient Runes." He said, looking slightly confused. Zaire stilled. Poplar was an Underworld tree, and the white-and-black theme was similar to her mother. Melinoe was said to be half-white and half-black. Literally. Like a poplar leaf, she was White to represent "heavenly Zeus," and Black to represent "dastardly Hades."

Harry was quickly measured, and Zaire soon relaxed, taking her place next to Dan. Harry's wand search took even longer. He tried elm, with phoenix feather, swishy. Mahogany and unicorn hair, sturdy. Willow and dragon heartstring. Oak, phoenix feather. Elm, dragon hearstring. Twenty-eight wands and a few explosions later, and he still hadn't found his. Curiously, Ollivander had handed him a holly wand. 11 inches, phoenix feather, nice and supple. He had an odd look on his face as he told him to try it, and an almost disappointed look when it didn't seem compatible. The thing was, it _had _been compatible. Just not entirely. It had felt warm in his hand, and he thought it would work well enough if he couldn't find one, but it only gave off a few sparks, nothing like the shower that Zaire's had given. Finally, he dug deeply into the stacks, far in the back of the store. As he came back, dusty and coughing slightly, he frowned.

"It seems, Mr. Potter," Ollivander began, "that you, like your friend, are quite the unusual customer. I have only twice before used poplar, and never with a unicorn hair core, much less a willingly given one. Most are simply found. You on the other hand, it seems that both the usual woods, AND the usual cores are out for you. Luckily, I do happen to have a few older wands with different cores from the usual, from my younger years." He said carefully handing over the box.

Warmth and comfort emanated from the box, and Harry knew it was his. He picked it up gently, and gave it a wave. Red, yellow, and black sparks spouted from the wand, and the shadows danced in the corners of the room. A breeze gusted through the shop, filled with warmth and playfulness.

"This wand was made from a Black Alder tree," Ollivander said quietly, a look of awe and surprise on his elderly face. "The core is a single feather from a Thestral, willingly given. 13 inches, pliable, and good for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You may also find you have abilities most others don't. Both you and Miss Zaire have much potential. These are powerful wands. Use them well." The man then disappeared into the stacks of wands, and the trio left, subdued.

**_xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx_**

"Potter! Lou Ellen exclaimed, grabbing his arm. Harry winced, and shot her a glare, looking around quickly. Luckily, no one had heard her shout. Still, he flattened his hair nervously. Finding out that he was famous had, made him paranoid. He'd seen the Aphrodite cabin fangirl plenty of times, and if the Wizarding World acted anything like that, he'd be keeping a low profile. The sinking feeling in his gut told him he wasn't likely to be so lucky. Worming his way out of her grip, he rejoined the group. The knowing look Luna was giving him wasn't making him feel any better.

As they walked along the Alley, Lou lectured them. She pointed out the best shops to buy things, and warned them off others.

"Alright you lot!" She called out to them, snapping her fingers to catch the attention of one of her brothers. The boy, Alabaster, Harry thought, gave her a sheepish look, glancing towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. "We'll be going into Flourish and Blotts to get your books. Firsties with me, and the rest of you, do your shopping and meet us at Fortescue's in two hours!" She barked. Alabaster gave her a cheeky smile and a mocking salute. "Aye, aye Cap'n!" Lou didn't agree with his humor, and told him to piss off, magicking his hair hot pink at he left. This of course cause Dan to laugh loudly, and Harry to give a chuckle of his own.

Lou rolled her eyes and turned to the book store. As soon as they entered, Zaire was struck dumb, and Harry wasn't much better. "-rry? Harry!" Dan said shaking him. "Huh?" Harry said intelligently. Dan rolled his eyes and cuffed him. Rubbing his head, Harry started searching the shelves for his books.

"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1!" He called to Zaire, tossing her a copy. She grinned and returned the favor, sending a copy of '_A History of Magic' _hurtling towards his face. He snatched it from the air as he jumped to avoid getting hit by the heavy tome. However, this didn't stop him from getting hit with _'Magical Theory' _by Adalbert Waffling moments later. Picking up the fallen book, he also pulled '_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration'_ from the shelf, and added it to his stack. Books kept flying through the shop as the duo found their school books. Dan handed him _'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' _right as _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' _hit him solidly in the chest. Giving her a mock enraged look, Dan stalked towards Zaire.

Literally stalked. Like a cat, Dan started moving slowly towards Zaire, and as he pounced, Zaire squeaked and quickly sent _'Magical Drafts and Potions' _as well as _'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' _careening towards him beneath the annoyed look of the store clerk. Harry shot the clerk a sheepish look and shrugged. Book list done with, Harry quickly plucked _Beginners Arithmancy _and _Runes Starter _by Albert Einstein and Daedalus respectively. Satisfied, he headed to the counter, clutching his money bag and books. Next to the counter he spotted a book titled '_Navigating the Stars: Using Astronomy to Find Your Way' _by Zoe Nightshade. As he leaned to pick it up and add it to his stack, he bumped into a girl and sent both their books flying.

"I'm so sorry!" They said in unison. A girl with bushy brown hair was staring at him looking horrified. "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" She cried in distress.

"S'not your fault," Harry said embarrassed. He quickly gathered up his books, and helped her get hers as well. When he stood up, his hair had moved slightly to the side from bending over to get his books. The girl gave him a funny look, and he returned it in confusion.

"How did that happen?" She asked bluntly, look at his forehead curiously. Specifically the lightning bolt shaped cut on it. He paled slightly, and quickly adjusted his bangs, hoping she had been the only one to notice. _She must be muggleborn, _he thought, when the girl didn't start a scene at seeing his scar.

"Er," Harry started awkwardly. "Well, that's erm, you know, why don't you join me and my friends for lunch? And your parents I guess" He said stiltedly, not wanting to get mobbed if anyone overheard him in the bookstore. She raised an eyebrow but nodded in consent.

**_xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx_**

"-So you're saying that this Moldymint character was defeated supposedly by a baby ten years ago and no one says his name?" Jacob Granger asked incredulously. Harry and Zaire had quickly finished their shopping for cauldrons and robes and wands and everything they'd needed for school, as well as some other useful things. The group of demigods had then left for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, with Luna and the Grangers in tow. As soon as they'd been seated, Harry had started into the explanation given to him by Ripclaw. To say that the Grangers had been astounded by how ridiculous it all sounded was an understatement. Apparently, Voldemort meant "Flight of Death" in French.

Harry snorted. "Voldemort. Or Tom Riddle, I guess. Ripclaw says that's his real name. But yeah."

Jacob laughed. "Thank god. If Voldemort was his real name I think that would've been the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day. Either way, I don't really care if I get his name right. I mean, who names himself Voldyshorts and tries to kill a baby?" Harry just shrugged as Emma Granger rolled her eyes. Hermione was simply lost in thought, a small frown on her face.

"Dad?" She asked. "It must've been Harry's mum who beat this dark lord. But does that mean that the public is really blind to the obvious, or that they just want a living hero?" Jacob's mouth dropped open slightly, and his face started to darken with rage. "Honey, I think you're right. They wanted a living hero. These _people_ are willing to let a child suffer adulation and fame and everything that comes with it just to get a living hero!" He shouted in fury. People started to stare, but Jacob Granger was seething with fury.

"Mr. Granger, calm down please, sir. People are staring." Harry begged, looking around nervously. Jacob opened his mouth to rant, when his wife pushed him back into his chair. "Jacob Daniel Granger." She whispered in a deadly sounding voice. "You are creating a scene. This situation is absolutely appalling, yes, but you will NOT embarrass this family, or our host."

Jacob wilted visibly and ran a hand through his mess of chestnut curls. Harry coughed slightly to break the tension, and all eyes turned to him. "Any questions?" He asked, in a tone that clearly showed his silent plea for a negative. Mr. Granger broke the silence and though he didn't voice a question, he did make a request. "Protect my daughter." He said, looking Harry directly in the eyes. They gazed at each other in silence for several moments, before Harry gave a small nod. The environment quickly grew more comfortable after that, and they all chatted amicably.

Luna and Hermione engaged in a rapid fire debate over magical and mythical creatures. Harry and the others in the group could all see the vastly different girls' personalities colliding, but strangely, Harry had a feeling they'd get along well. Though they were certainly butting heads over the idea of creatures such as Nargles, they were also discussing other beings that Hermione knew of, and coming up with new theories. Hermione herself reluctantly admitted to wondering how she'd lost shoes and socks when they weren't where she'd left them. Just by listening in, Harry was learning a lot. According to Hermione, Luna's description of a Crumple-horned Snorkack even reminded her of a drawing she'd seen once.

Harry started laughing uproariously at something Dan had mimed, and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Zaire jump the Son of Hephaestus and catch him in a headlock. So it was a total surprise when Luna tugged at his sleeve, and he realized everyone was standing up and heading out the door of the parlour. Well, not everyone. As soon as he'd looked away, Dan had sneaked up on him. Harry yelped in surprise as he was slung over the older boy's shoulder, and carried to the door. He dangled side by side with an equally annoyed Zaire, who was banging on Dan's back with her tiny fists, from her similar position.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was flushed bright red as he was carried like a toddler through Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. As he saw a couple women watching him with amusement, and chatting about "how adorable he and his siblings" were, he quickly started cursing Dan.

"You prick!" He yelled, traces of his old accent becoming more prominent. "Let me down, or I'll gut you and feed you to a Chimera, and feed the Chimera to a dracanae!" Dan laughed, and Harry's face grew even redder, both from his upside down position, and from embarrassment. "Let me down, Danny!" He said, whining slightly.

"Daw, does the wittle shrimp want the big bad Danny to let him down?" Dan said, his smirk coloring his voice.

"Yes!" The two struggling kids replied. However, this ended up getting them dumped on the floor right inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, we're about to Floo!" Dan said cheerily. At the murderous looks, he quickly took the Powder and disappeared in a flash of emerald flames. Harry glowered, and said his goodbyes to Luna and Hermione, ignoring the smirk Zaire was sending him. Luna smiled happily, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before skipping back to her father's side. Hermione blushed, and gave him a quick hug. Harry colored pink at the kiss, and as quickly as it faded, it returned with the hug.

"Will you look for me on the train?" The muggleborn girl asked shyly. "'Course." Harry told her, grinning. She smiled at him, and gave him a wave goodbye, watching with sparkling eyes as he grabbed the Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. From her place next to Hermione, Emma Granger had a considering look on her face. Standing in the green flames, Harry clenched his eyes shut, and called out "Camp Half Blood!"

The nauseating spinning sensation began, and Harry clenched his eyes tighter. He tried not to breathe in, but he coughed a bit, and his elbow grazed a passing fireplace as he shot by. His face started to turn green, and he stood stock still. Unlike his first trip, he was doing reasonably well. That is, until he was spat out of the Floo and twisted his ankle, falling flat on his face.

"...Ow." His muffled voice called from the floor. A snort of amusement came from his right, and Dan's voice rang through the incredulous silence.

"Yeah, that's pretty 'ouch' alright."

A smirking Zaire stepped elegantly out of the Floo with a woosh of fire, and promptly stepped over the glaring Boy-Who-Lived.

**_xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx_**

_September 1st._

It was the day Harry was leaving for Hogwarts. The day before, Chiron had arrange for Dan, Harry, and Zaire to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron overnight. It took hours of packing, with clothes and miscellaneous items flying throughout the Hades and Underworld cabin, but the Children of Hecate, Daughter of Melinoe, Son of Hades, and their supervisor the Son of Hephaestus, were ready to go.

Hidden by the Mist, Harry had his Stygian Iron twin blades Nyx and Erebus, named after the Protogenos, Primordial Personification of Night and Personification of Eternal Darkness respectively, strapped to his leg, and holstered to his arm. During his trip to Diagon Alley, his pleas for a bigger-on-the-inside suitcase was rejected. Instead, he'd gotten a trunk. To his surprise, the store owner, having spotted his scar with a muffled gasp, had persuaded him to by an expensive three compartment trunk for a discount. The first compartment was ordinary, for storing clothes, school items, and thing he might immediately need to get to. The second compartment was an elegant library, where he could store books. It held a single information booklet about the trunk itself. The third compartment was a fully furnished two-bedroom flat, with a small kitchen, potions lab, half-muggle/half-magical dojo/dueling room, a cozy living room with a password-protected working Floo, and a bathroom. How the bathroom worked, he had no idea. He'd skimmed the pamphlet and it said something along the lines of self-banishing toilet and a controlled aguamenti charm. Whatever that meant.

As the trunk had to rotate between compartments, Harry may or may not have had a work-activation glamour charm added to the third compartment to make it look like the TARDIS.

Said magnificent, if ridiculously expensive, trunk was sitting on on wheels next to Harry, who stood in front of a cracked teacup. The trio had been given a blue teacup, while the Hecate kids, who would be going to the Express at a later time the next day, had an old boot. Harry gave the centaur an incredulous look, thinking he'd finally gone senile. Chiron just told him to place a finger on the teacup. Once he had done so, just to humor his mentor, the centaur smiled and said "Room 14."

Harry felt a jerk behind his navel, and as he was ripped forcefully from the ground, all he could this was "_Well, shit."_

The trio spun by centrifugal force, and were swung in an elliptical shape at ridiculously high speeds. It was all Harry could do not to be sick. As he spun through the air, he made the mistake of opening his eyes. They watered within seconds, and as the countryside flashes by, and he saw them flying over the ocean, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, apparent failure at Magical forms of travel, was sick in the Atlantic Ocean. As he once more turned green, he flashed by London, and came to a sudden halt. With a forceful slam he was sure he'd be feeling weeks from now, he broke his nose on the floor of Room 14 of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the Barkeep, having expected them, was waiting in the room out of the way of the Portkey. What he was NOT expecting, was for an 11 year old wizard to come slamming into the floor, and the spurt of blood that came from his nose on impact. Scanning the other two arrivals, he saw them in good condition, if dizzy and slightly green. Nodding to himself, he bustled over, rolled the child onto his back, and muttered an "Episkey."

A loud crack echoed in the room as the boy groaned in pain as his nose was forcefully returned to its natural position. The room was silent for a moment in awe of the worst Magical Traveller in history. Probably. Tom guessed this, at least, as he certainly remember the boy who'd Flooed into a table three meters from the fireplace.

The silence didn't last, as the loud screeching of a furious Snowy Owl quickly filled the room.

"Who's bloody owl is that?" Harry groaned from the floor.

"Er, Happy Birthday Harry." Dan said weakly.

Harry lifted his head and opened one emerald green eye to see the angry owl. He promptly let his head drop with a dull thud, and groaned. Just bloody fantastic. Maybe he could get Annabeth to speak to the Snowy he thought dazedly. He let out an even deeper groan of and made incoherent noises of distress and general angst.

**_xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx_**

Harry rolled his trunk across the stone floor of the bustling train station. Kings Cross was very busy on September the 1st, apparently. He rolled his eyes at some of the more obvious wizards, and steered his trunk towards the barrier between Platform Nine and Ten. Owl Cage in hand, he chatted with Zaire and Dan idly, waiting until everyone was distracted to cross the barrier. Dan was with them to make sure they got to the train safely. After that though, to Harry's surprise, he was heading to the small office for the Quibbler in Diagon Alley. Apparently, Xenophilius Lovegood was taking him on due to both Luna's recommendation, and the fact that he was a demigod. Either way, it seemed that Dan was going to work for The Quibbler until the Christmas holidays, when he'd take Harry back to Camp. Then he'd bring him back a couple days before school resumed and get back to work, as well as get Harry on the train.

"Mum, do you remember how Professor McGonagall said to get on the platform?" A brunette boy Harry's age whispered to his equally brunette mother. Harry tilted his head. She reminded him a bit of Sally Jackson, except for the eyes. This woman had warm grey eyes that matched her son. Next to her, a girl that could only be her daughter whispered excitedly. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Kev!" She said, her voice a bit to loud. The boy quieted her. "I know, Annabel. I meant how do we get through it." The boy's mother frowned. "I'm sorry, Kevin. I can't remember."

At this point, Harry decided to help out the obviously Muggleborn family. Walking towards them, he slipped a smile on his face, to put them at ease. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I think I can help, I'll show you if you like." He offered. He wanted to just show them, but decided they might be uncomfortable with that, being new to the magical world. "Mamrie Entwhistle," The woman introduced herself. "This is my son Kevin, and my daughter Annabel. Could you show us the Platform? I'm afraid we've forgotten." She said embarrassed. Harry told her to follow him and watch.

"Ms. Entwhistle, I think my friend Zaire here, should show you. It's a bit odd, so you might want to see it first." He told her. He then motioned for Zaire to go through the barrier. Zaire discreetly pushed her trolley through, before acting like the was leaning on the brick, and disappearing to the other side.

"I've heard people say it's best to take a running start if you're nervous, but that would draw attention, of course. So we just push our trolleys through first and then casually lean into the barrier. It's kinda like a portal. The wall isn't solid, it's just an illusion. It's perfectly safe." He added at the wary looks.

"Follow me." He said. Harry pushed his trolley next to the barrier. He looked around quickly before pushing his owl through, and his trunk. Items on the Platform, he leaned against the illusion, and disappeared.


	8. Truths and Trains

**Disclaimer: I am but a humble or not so humble teen, I don't own HP or PJO, I'm just playing in the metaphorical sandbox.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review harryislife. Yeah, I've just been trying to speed up the unimportant information and get to Hogwarts, especially because it speeds up the meeting with Nico. As for the story with James Potter, you'll be finding out this chapter. I forgot I needed to explain, so thanks for the reminder. Just remember, Hermione is brilliant, and I skipped over Harry's explanation at Fortescues, so there's info you don't know, and that I can make up on the spot. Also, while you'll find out a bunch of the answers you want in this chapter, I do want to say that I like both Snape and James Potter. Severus isn't a good guy. Not completely. I get that he made mistakes and bullied himself over it, so that raises my respect, but his treatment of Harry regardless lowers that respect. So I'll have him being a bit of a snarky git, but moderately agreeable. Not too terrible like canon!Snape. His history will also be less brutal for reasons you'll find out later in some flashbacks.**

**That's a wrap, and onto the story!**

_**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Harry stumbled through the barrier. Luckily, he didn't fall or injure himself like he had done with portkey travel and Flooing. Catching himself, he used his trunk to steady himself, and joined his friends.

"Take care of yourself, okay, kiddo?" Dan told him seriously. Harry nodded solemnly, and Dan's shoulders slumped with relief, as he pulled the younger boy into a hug and ruffled his already messy hair. He held out an arm, and Zaire jumped into the hug, almost bowling them over.

They separated, and stood chatting for a bit. However, Dan checked his watch, and cursed in Greek. "Sorry guys, I'm late for work. Xeno gave me the job so I could stay in Britain and look out for you guys, I don't want to get fired." He apologized. "Take care of him." He instructed Zaire. Harry started to protest, when he was fixed with a glare. "Don't get in trouble. Stay safe, and take care of her." He ordered.

Smiling affectionately, Dan rolled his eyes, and pulled the two into another hug. With a wave, he left back through the barrier, and the two new Hogwarts students dragged their trunks, and in Harry's case, owl cage, to the train. The trio had decided to get to the train early, and the train wasn't very full. Still, Harry decided to take an empty compartment near the back of the train. Zaire sat with him and rested her legs in his lap, to his annoyance, and read her books. For such a hyper kid, she was a complete bookworm.

Harry stowed away his trunk, and set his owl on the floor. He briefly thought about names for the feathered messenger. Athena? Rowena? Artemis? Hedwig? He thought idly, going through a list of female figures in from Olympus and his textbooks. He looked the owl over. Hedwig it was.

Having named the owl, he shifted in his seat, and leaned into the corner by the window. He could see people stepping through the barrier, and he was pretty sure he saw the Entwhistles in the crowd. It looked like the Grangers were also by the train, talking with their daughter. Seeing her bushy brown mane of hair made his brow furrow in thought.

_*Flashback*_

_"-books say I defeated him as an infant. Some say he died, some say he's just healing from whatever happened that night." He told the Grangers, going through what he'd read and remembered. "I remember a flash of green light peeking from under the closed door, the Killing Curse I think. The dull thud of, I assume my father's body hitting the floor." He said, being careful to imply James Potter as his father._

_"There was a glowing of gibberish on the floor surrounding me and Mum. High, cold laughter. A woman screaming, "Not Harry, please not Harry! Have mercy!" A Killing Curse, a thrum of energy and a tingle in my forehead. Another Killing Curse, and then pain." He said, voice trailing off into barely a whisper. The Grangers flinched, and Hermione looked sick. She visibly calmed herself, the green tinge fading. Her brow furrowed, and she fell silent from the questions she had been asking. An infant surely couldn't defeat a Dark Lord. She would have to think on that._

_"A baby killed the supposed more feared murdering psychopath? Your mother was there, and an infant was the one to defeat the dark bastard?" Jacob Granger stated. Emma scolded him for his language, but he continued talking. "Let me get this straight. So you're saying this Moldymint character was supposedly defeated by a baby ten years ago and still nobody says his name?" Mr. Granger asked incredulously._

_Harry snorted. "Voldemort. Or Tom Riddle, I guess. Ripclaw says that's his real name. But yes."_

_Jacob laughed. "Thank god. If Voldemort was his real name, I think that would've been the most ridiculous thing I'd heard all day." Jacob Granger continued talking, when his daughter spoke up._

_"Dad?" She asked quietly. "It must've been Harry's mum who defeated this Dark Lord. Harry says she was there that night, protecting him. We just found out magic is real. Couldn't she have cast some spell to protect him from Voldemort? But does that mean that the public is really blind or they just want a living hero?"_

_Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour faded away, and Hermione's voice grew muffled and indistinct._

**_The Lord of the Underworld sat on his throne, watching over Lily and James Potter. Lily had been trying for a baby, but she didn't know her husband was infertile._**

**_She _was **_**a rather beautiful mortal, Hades mused. Persephone watched from a dark alcove, jealous. Hades came to a decision, and disappeared in a cloak of shadows. He appeared in a garden in front of a small cottage. It was a cool, crisp November night. James Potter was out for the night, drinking at a bar with his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Lily Potter nee Evans on the other hand, was sitting in their bedroom, a muggle pregnancy test in hand.**_

_**This wasn't an uncommon sight. James Potter would go out for the night, and Lily Potter would Apparate into an alleyway in the muggle world, walk to the nearest pharmacists, and buy a single pregnancy test. She would then go back to said alleyway, and Disapparate into her home. She would then go to the bathroom and use the small test, waiting impatiently for it to finish. This was far from a rare occasion. **__**Once more, Lily Potter was sat on her and her husband's bed, pregnancy test in hand. Once more, it was negative.**_

**_The fierce, fiery redhead had tears swimming in her green eyes. She was in the middle of a war she might not survive, her husband might not survive. She wanted a child. One might think that would be the last thing she would want. The idea of endangering an unborn babe was harsh. But she knew her chances of surviving the war were slim. She knew the idea of both her and her husband surviving was even less likely._**

**_Lily Marie Potter nee Evans loved her husband. Oh how she loved him! Aphrodite herself would gush over the beautiful union. Their story was full of fights and disgust on one side, her side, while her husband had been a bully and "an arrogant toerag" who followed her determinedly. But he had grown up, and she had slowly felt herself become attracted to James Charlus Potter. She wanted a little boy, or a little girl as a sign of their love. If she died, if he died, or if they both passed, she wanted a child to carry on their memory. So she tried every time they consumated. She took fertility potions, and checked whenever she went out. To no avail._**

**_But this night was different. The Lord Hades, ruler of the Underworld, King of the Dead, had seen her struggles and admired her beauty. So he came to the house that night, and knocked on the door with a single pale hand. Lily's head shot up, and she hastily threw the test under the bed, and wiped her eyes. Fixing herself up, she took a deep breath as she answered the door._**

**_Standing outside was a tall man in elegant black robes. For a moment her hand flew to her wand, thinking he was a Death Eater. Her delicate hand rested on her wand, even after she noticed the lack of a mask. She noticed his face. His skin was as pale as snow, and he had deep dark eyes, like her old friend Severus had. The color of obsidian. His hair fell in soft waves around his face, standing out starkly against his skin. He had an aristocratic look, but not precisely the look she had seen on purebloods like Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black._**

**_"Who are you." She asked coldly. It was war times, and she wouldn't welcome a stranger._**

**_"I'm here to help you, Lily Potter. I've been watching you, and I have come to offer you a deal." He said, his voice smooth, like water running over rounded stones._**

**_"I won't join Lord Voldemort." She spat, eyes narrowing as she rapidly drew her wand on the stranger. He simply smirked lazily, and made no movement._**

**_"I wasn't talking about Tom Riddle. He is an abomination. He has escaped me for too long." The man said, his voice as cold as ice, an undercurrent of calm rage hiding beneath the surface._**

**_"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld. I have seen your heart's desire, Lily Potter, and I will help you." He told her casually._**

**_Her heart stopped for a second, and her breath caught in her throat. Now that she looked for it, she could see the power he held, in his eyes, and his posture. He was strong. More powerful than anyone she'd ever seen, even Dumbledore. She wavered for a moment when she thought over his proposition. She knew if was no coincidence he had come at this time, when she was looking over the pregnancy test._**

**_"James Potter is infertile."_**

**_These words froze her heart. She felt a bubbling sense of despair and mourning fill her. She had already know it. Lily had had herself tested, and she knew she could bear children. But she'd been denying the truth for even longer. Her lip quivered._**

**_"I can change my form," Hades continued. "I can become James Potter, and give you the child. He would look like his stepfather, and he would have my power. He would be yours and James' child, but mine as well. Zeus has forbidden another child of the Big Three, as they have too much power, he says. But I unlike my brother had never had as many children. I unlike my brothers, care for my lovers. I once offer to build a palace and bring my lover and our two children to the Underworld, away from Zeus who would kill them. I would have a child, I would protect this child, and you would have your babe with James Potter. Will you take this offer, Lily Potter?" He said._**

**_She was silent for a moment._**

**_"Yes."_**

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

_**Later than night, Persephone would feed the cowardice in the heart of Peter Pettigrew, and push a nearby Death Eater in his direction.**_

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Harry woke to the a muffled gasp, and an exclamation of "Honestly!" followed by a huff of annoyance. He yawned, and rubbed his neck. Harry had apparently fallen asleep in a rather uncomfortable position, and Zaire hadn't bothered to help him.

From the doorway stood a rather pudgy boy, with blonde hair that looked to be darkening, Harry noted. Next to him stood Hermione Granger, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, um, hi Hermione." Harry said awkwardly, raising an eyebrow in the direction of the mysterious boy in the doorway.

"Hello, Harry." She replied. "This is Neville Longbottom, we're looking for his toad," she informed him in a rather bossy voice. _He'd have to work on that. _"Have you see it?"

"I've been asleep," Harry told her dryly, a wry smirk on his face. She blushed pink in embarrassment.

"Of course, sorry. Have _you_ seen a toad?" She directed at Zaire. The two hadn't talked much, their contact limited to exchanging names.

Zaire shook her head. "Why do you have a toad anyway?" She asked Neville.

He blushed, and replied, "My uncle Algie gave him to me. My whole family thought I was a squib, and gave me a toad when I did some accidental magic." He told them shyly. Harry noticed the Neville's eyes darting to his forehead.

"What did you do?" Harry asked despite his reservations.

"My Uncle Algie was visiting and he sometimes tried to make me do some accidental magic. So he dangled me out the window by my ankle, and then my aunt came in and offered him some pie. He dropped me, and I thought I was done for, but I bounced all the way down without a scratch on me. Gran almost cried, she was so happy I wasn't squib." He explained, sounding a bit proud at the end.

The others in the compartment, however, were shocked. Hermione was absolutely enraged, bristling with righteous fury and the other two weren't far behind. Harry himself, sympathized with the boy. He personally thought that his Grandmother must've scolded him a bit too much, and not encouraged him enough. The pudgy blonde boy was meek and obviously lacked self-confidence.

"Your Grandmother almost cried because you had magic, not because you almost _died_?" The muggleborn witch asked him heatedly. Neville frowned and started to defend his grandmother, but Harry cut across him.

"Hermione's right, Nev," he said grimly. "What your Uncle did is blatant child endangerment. Sure your family found out for sure that you had magic, but your Grandmum should've cried in relief that you were okay, and _then _celebrated your accidental magic."

Zaire hummed in agreement, and Neville grew visibly confused and uncomfortable. Harry sighed, and changed the subject.

"If you're trying to find your toad, I'd say look in the toilets. Toads don't live in water like frogs, but they do still like water." Harry told him. Harry had once caught a toad by the canoe lake and showed it to Annabeth. He'd kept calling it a frog, and she'd set him straight, giving him a long lecture on the differences between toads and frogs.

"Oh." Neville mumble. "I didn't think of that. Would you, umm, help us?" He asked shyly.

Harry and Zaire looked at each other for a long minutes, before they both agreed and left the compartment in search of a toad.

Little did they know, they'd just missed a first year ginger haired boy by mere seconds.

**xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx**

Harry sat in his compartment, laughing with four other first years. It'd taken a half hour to catch Trevor, Neville's toad, but catch him they had. When the two demigods started off back to their compartment, they'd started talking, and asked Hermione a question, only to find that she and Neville were still standing by the toilets. Harry gave them a confused look and asked why they weren't following.

"Huh?" Neville asked in shock, and Hermione's eyebrows jumped in surprise.

"Yeah," Harry replied slowly, "We were kinda expecting you guys to come back to our compartment and hang out."

Neville and Hermione exchanged glances, and both ended up stuttering a thank you and going off to retrieve their trunks.

Harry and Zaire headed back to their compartment to wait for the other two, only to find a single red-headed first year sitting in their compartment, staring out the window.

"Um, hello?" Harry spoke up inquisitively. A freckled face turned to him in surprise, and blue eyes met green.

"S-sorry. Is this your compartment?" The red-head asked awkwardly. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, you can stay, but why are you here anyway?" He asked curiously.

The boy blushed, and his ears turned red. "Fred and George, my brothers, said I could stay with them in their compartment, but then they decided to go see Lee's tarantula. I hate spiders." He said by way of explanation, shuddering as he mentioned the arachnids.

"My friend Annabeth does too," He offered. "Freaks out when she sees one, and if you need her help and there's a spider around, she's absolutely useless." He said, remembering Percy telling him about the trip to Waterland to retrieve Ares' shield.

The freckled boy gave a small smile, and Harry relaxed. He turned to look at the compartment door, and it slid open moments later.A red faced Neville and smiling Hermione appeared, and collapsed into the seats. Hermione turned towards him and started chattering on about Hogwarts A History and what she'd read in her Charms book.

"So how've you been Harry?" She finished eagerly. A small gasp came from the corner. Harry smiled and heard Zaire give a small laugh. "Zaire and I've been good. Apparently Dan got me an owl without me knowing, though." He said.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Harry!" What's her name?" She asked distractedly, cooing to the white owl. "Hedwig."

"From Hogwarts a History?" Hermione asked interestedly. Harry nodded. When he turned back to his other friends, he saw the redhead staring at his forehead, like he was straining to see something.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"L-looking for your, you know.." The ginger gesturing to his forehead. "Scar?" Harry asked, internally deflating. He was a Son of Hades at Camp, and despite learning he was famous for something he didn't remember, he'd been hoping for a normal time at Hogwarts where no one looked at him differently for something he couldn't control.

The ginger nodded, ears pink. Harry simply sighed, and lifted his fringe. The others in the compartment were quiet, and Neville nudged the redhead.

"You never told me you name," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Oh," the boy said, blushing. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He said, offering a grubby hand.

"Harry." The son of Hades said shortly. A slightly strained silence filled the air, and it was broken by a knock on the compartment door. The door slid open, and a squat, kindly looking woman stood in the doorway.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked cheerfully. Ron shook his head, halfheartedly holding up two wrapped sandwiches, and Hermione politely said no, explaining that her parents were dentists. Harry was pretty sure the woman didn't understand what a dentist is, but she nodded anyway. Harry handed over a handful of sickles, and he and Zaire got some chocolate cauldrons, pumpkin pasties, and Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Neville shyly bought a few chocolate frogs and a licorice wand.

The compartment door slid closed once more, and Harry traded a pumpkin pasty for a chocolate frog. Seeing Ron's sullen and envious look from the corner of his eye, he tossed the ginger a chocolate cauldron, and Neville offered him his licorice wand. The boy cheered up visibly.

Harry suddenly ducked, and a pumpkin pasty hit the window above Hermione's head, and Harry had to quickly snatch his unwrapped chocolate frog from midair as it took the distraction as a chance to make a break for it. He bit the head of viciously as it stilled, and glared at Zaire, rolling his eyes at her impish look. Hermione huffed in annoyance, and Neville and Ron laughed loudly. Harry growled playfully, and tackled the girl, sending pasties and candy flying. Zaire yelped, and from the corridor, a passing Ravenclaw prefect shook her head in amusement.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

It was dark as the train pulled into the station. Hermione and Zaire had left to change into their robes, and leave the boys to do the same. When they got back, they were all wearing their wizard wear, and they all sat together as they waited to arrive. The tension increased as time passed slowly, and Hermione was freaking herself and Neville out. Harry had tried to calm them down futilely, and he just sighed. Ron hadn't helped when he told them what his brothers had said about the Sorting. Harry himself was worried, and dread pooled in his stomach. He was sure that he'd end up being sent back to camp because it was a mix up and he wasn't really magic. He envied Zaire for how relaxed she looked.

As the five first years stumbled off the Hogwarts Express onto the station platform, Neville looked ready to pass out, and Ron was turning white. Hermione looked ready to tear her hair out, and Harry felt sick. His stomach was rebelling, twisting itself into knots, and his heart pounded against his rib cage. In the cool night air, Harry felt the beads of sweat form on his face in his nervousness.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Boomed a loud voice. Over the sea of heads, a large bear of a man towered, swinging a lantern, and calling for them to follow him. Harry and Zaire exchanged looks, and followed.

"All right, you lot?" The Man asked the gathering of first years. Upon closer look, Harry noticed he was kindly looking man. Rather intimidating from far away, but obviously gentle upon closer examination. His beetle black eyes glittered with gentleness, and his eyes were crinkled in the corners. He was a man that smiled. His wild black hair and beard gave him the look of a person who knew the woods like the back of their hand. Harry thought he'd like this man.

"Now, no more than four ter a boat," The bear of a man informed them. "Up yeh get."

Harry looked at the lake with no small amount of trepidation. Zaire gave his arm a small squeeze and shot him a reassuring look as she hopped into the boat. Like him, she was a child of the Underworld. However, she wasn't a child of Hades, which lessened the risk for her. Harry, however, was a son of Hades. This meant it was risky and dangerous for him to cross the water. But, as he shot a nervous look around him, it looked like it was the only way. He clambered into the small boat behind Hermione and Neville, and sat stiffly. He grabbed the sides of the boat in a death grip, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his teeth. As the boat moved slowly through the water, a tentacle brushed his arm.

Harry nearly screamed, and the blood from his lip was telling. Zaire shot him a worried look, and he sat still as stone. The tentacle went away, and he relaxed minutely. They boats passed under a cavern, and Harry tried to distract himself by remembering the difference between stalagmites and stalactites. As they exited the cavern, his death grip on the boat loosened in sheer awe.

Above him, was a castle. A sloping lawn led up to sturdy walls, with towers winding their way into the heavens. The lake lapped against the shores, and a dark, imposing, and mysterious forest populated another side of the castle. It stood over them in all its glory and grandeur, Hogwarts school. It was awe inspiring, though he'd seen Olympus, it was still beautiful by mortal standards. Oh of course Olympus was far more beautiful, but this... Hogwarts was mortal made. This _incredible _piece of architecture was mortal. He wouldn't have been surprised if a child of Athena had helped out, it was so grand.

As the boats hit the shore, and they crawled out onto the lawn of the castle, Harry smiled. When the Man, Hagrid, he thought Neville had said, called for them to follow him to the Great Hall, Harry followed easily. He had been trained for battle and survival. This man looked at least part-monster, even with the kindly aura he sent out. Harry should have been on his guard. He should still have been terrified about his Sorting. But this beauty, it was calming. The tingling feeling of soothing magic had rippled over his as he entered the grounds, and he knew he was safe. For now, he was safe. There might be danger in the castle or in the forest, but right here, right now, he was safe.

Harry had a tiny smile on his lips as he looked up at the castle as Hagrid knocked a large fist against huge wooden double doors.


End file.
